A crônica do sorvete de limão
by Ci-chan
Summary: Era aniversário de Duo, e ele não gostava de sorvete de limão. 5x2 sem comentários


_**Título: **__A crônica do sorvete de limão_

_**Personagens: **__Wufei e Duo (hã??!! O.O – isso mesmo xD)_

_**Classificação: **__Livre_

_**Disclaimer: **__Wufei, Duo e companhia não me pertencem. Eu não ganho nada para escrever isso aqui (nem um sorvete de limão – ainda bem xD)._

_**Observações: **__Conteúdo Yaoi. (Sério?!)_

_**Notas: **__Não me matem por isso, mas sonhos são sonhos e tem certas coisas que são impossíveis de ignorar. Vai saber. _

* * *

**A crônica do sorvete de limão**

Duo gostaria de conhecer o ser humano que inventara o sorvete de limão... seria capaz de interná-lo em um sanatório.

Não entendia como, com tantas opções de sorvetes deliciosos como de chocolate, flocos, baunilha, morango e muitos outros, uma pessoa preferisse de limão.

Torta de limão era aceitável; bolo de limão ainda passava se tivesse um bom recheio e muito chantilly; mas sorvete... Sorvete era inconcebível.

E assim como não gostava de pizza portuguesa, sanduíche com tomate, M&M´s verdes e biscoitos sem recheio **[1]**, Duo achava que continuaria não gostando de sorvete de limão pelo resto de sua vida.

Bem, não era como se ele pensasse nisso com freqüência, afinal, mesmo não se tendo um motivo plausível para não gostar de algo, é de se esperar que continuemos não gostando por um longo período, salvo o fato de se ter um bom motivo para se fazer o contrário.

E se um amigo sexy com lábios tentadoramente atraentes podem ser considerados um bom motivo, então sim... Duo teve um.

No início ele pensou que tinha feito uma grande besteira aquele dia, ao deixar que os amigos ficassem responsáveis pelo jantar de seu aniversário, mas quando viu o que eles haviam preparado, percebeu que tinha feito a _maior besteira da sua vida_.

Porque, ao invés de uma deliciosa e suculenta carne, qualquer uma que fosse, Quatre levou uma lasanha de couve-flor. Trowa, seu _bom _amigo, que ficaria responsável pelos acompanhamentos, o presenteou com bolinhos de ervas e lentilha – sinceramente, isso se come? Heero, em vez de escolher entre as tantas opções de refrigerantes, ou levar todos eles, escolheu misturar uma boa quantidade de sabores de sucos e ver no que dava. Wufei ficou responsável pela sobremesa e Duo quis imensamente saber de quem havia sido aquela lamentável idéia; Onde estava o tão aguardado bolo de chocolate com recheio de brigadeiro, cobertura de chocolate, coberta com chocolates granulados?

Bom, tirando esses _insignificantes _detalhes, o jantar até que correu bem e Duo descobriu que Heero era realmente bom com aquelas misturas impressionantes de sucos, e se pegou apreciando um gostoso açaí com guaraná e hortelã. A tal lasanha de couve-flor de Quatre não estava tão mal assim, e até para os bolinhos de ervas Duo achou um lugar, mas se recusou terminantemente a comer lentilha.

Eles conversaram durante bons momentos e Duo se viu tendo um bom aniversário no fim das contas, e mesmo diante da brincadeira com a comida, Duo apreciou imensamente aquele momento com os amigos. Havia sido um jantar memorável apesar de tudo.

Depois de várias rodadas de sucos coloridos que incrivelmente pareciam ter o mesmo efeito que qualquer bebida levemente alcoólica, Quatre decidiu que já estava ficando tarde e mais que depressa se dirigiu a cozinha, afinal _eles não poderiam ir embora sem antes provarem à sobremesa escolhida por Wufei._

Mas Duo não achou uma boa idéia, e pensou que talvez pudesse passar a sobremesa assim como fizera com o _presente _que Trowa havia levado. E o sorriso malicioso estampado no rosto do amigo árabe só deu mais certeza ao que Duo já sabia, aquele jantar havia sido minimamente planejado e preparado com apenas um objetivo: a frustração de Duo.

Porque era assim que ele se sentia, frustrado.

E ver os amigos se deliciando com _o mais saboroso _sorvete de limão não ajudava muita coisa.

A verdade era que Quatre, Trowa e Heero não estavam assim tão interessados em desencadear esses sentimentos em Duo, mas Wufei era sádico e gostava de brincar com essas coisas. E talvez fosse isso que Duo mais apreciava no amigo chinês.

Mas não naquele momento.

Porque a expressão deliciada de Wufei a cada vez que levava uma colher recheada de sorvete à boca, dava a Duo a certeza de se estar no céu. E aquele _sim _era um presente de aniversário.

Duo não sabia se alguém podia ter um orgasmo apenas comendo sorvete, mas tinha absoluta certeza de que observando aquela cena poderiam se ter vários.

E também não sabia que as coisas podiam melhorar consideravelmente pro seu lado, mas quando os outros três disseram que precisavam ir embora, Duo se viu agradecendo imensamente a eles pelo _último presente_. Não sabia se havia sido proposital, mas deveria agradecê-los de qualquer forma.

Ele estava sozinho com Wufei.

- Já que você tem assim tanta certeza de que não vai provar da sobremesa que eu escolhi, eu tenho uma idéia do que eu posso trazer o ano que vem.

Mas uma vez Duo foi surpreendido aquela noite. Wufei sorrindo maliciosamente _daquele _jeito era novidade. Sua garganta ficou seca de repente.

- Acho que a dona da confeitaria ficaria encantada em fazer uma torta de limão recheada com sorvete de limão e coberta com M&M´s verdes. Não ficaria uma delícia?

Para qualquer pessoa que visse Wufei falando essas coisas, ele pareceria um tanto ofendido com o fato de Duo não estar sequer interessado na sobremesa que ele havia trazido para seu aniversário. Mas Duo conhecia bem aquele chinês safado, e poderia colocar sua mão no fogo para caso de que ele estava se acabando de rir por dentro, se vangloriando por ter escolhido o doce _certo_.

O que Wufei nem sabia era que, naquele momento, Duo concordava com ele. Fora realmente a sobremesa perfeita.

E ver o sorvete se derretendo na colher enquanto Wufei fazia questão de lambê-lo como um picolé era a única coisa que fazia Duo pensar dessa maneira.

Estava claro que aquele teatro todo era somente para provocar Duo, e ele realmente se sentia provocado, mas não sabia se Wufei fazia idéia se o tipo de reação que estava causando era realmente aquela que ele tinha a intenção de causar. Porque, de uma simples brincadeira com as comidas que Duo gostava, a provocação passou a ter outro sentido para o americano. E os sons que escutava de Wufei tinham tudo haver com essa mudança.

- Se você continuar olhando para o meu sorvete desse jeito, eu vou achar que você está dando o braço a torcer, Maxwell. E ainda tem um pouco no freezer.

- Eu não quero o _seu _sorvete, Fei. E se você faz tanta questão assim, espero que acabe com ele essa noite.

- Pode apostar.

Aquele outro sorriso malicioso não era imaginação de Duo, ele realmente adornou a face de Wufei por poucos segundos antes do chinês se levantar e ir até a cozinha cumprir com sua promessa e dar fim ao sorvete de limão que, mesmo com tantas negações, povoava agora os pensamentos impuros do americano.

E a tortura continuou logo que Wufei retornou com o pote de sorvete em suas mãos. Porque com tantos lugares vagos pela sala, ele escolheu justo aquele que ficava ao lado de Duo, separado por poucos centímetros. E se perguntou se Wufei estava consciente do que estava fazendo e disposto a pagar pelas conseqüências que causaria dentro em breve se não parasse com aquela provocação.

Se havia uma coisa da qual Duo se orgulhava, era sua perspicácia e sutileza armando estratégias e cumprindo suas missões dentro do Preventers, mas não gostava de assumir sua verdadeira negação quando o assunto eram suas conquistas amorosas. E temia que essa sua dificuldade em reconhecer certos 'sinais' o atrapalhasse, distorcendo as reais intenções de Wufei naquele momento.

E estava ficando cada vez mais difícil ignorar aqueles olhares fixos e nada discretos junto com aquelas expressões deliciadas. E ainda tinha o fato de isso parecer que nada tinha haver com o sorvete que estava em suas mãos.

- Agora eu estou começando a duvidar que esse sorvete seja mesmo de limão, Fei.

Duo sentiu os olhos negros se prenderem nele por alguns segundos antes das sobrancelhas se erguerem. Ele não fazia idéia do que estava fazendo, mas tinha que descobrir de alguma maneira.

- E eu posso perguntar o motivo?

- É que ninguém faz... Hum... _Essa _cara por um sorvete de limão. Se fosse de chocolate, aí sim.

- Mas, como eu disse, esse sorvete é especial. Eu acho mesmo que você deveria experimentar um pouco antes de dizer essas coisas, mas se você preferir... Eu posso _te mostrar_.

Mostrar...

Duo tinha quase certeza de que estava imaginando coisas, porque a postura altiva de Wufei não combinava em nada com as indiretas que sua cabeça estava fantasiando.

- Não, FeiFei... Eu não tenho certeza se eu quero isso.

- Ah, eu acho que você quer sim, Maxwell. – Duo olhou intrigado para os olhos negros e os viu encarando os seus com uma intensidade sugestiva – Você estava aqui secando o meu sorvete agora pouco.

- Eu não estava _secando o seu sorvete_, Wufei.

- Wufei?! – viu o chinês erguer uma sobrancelha em escárnio e mover o canto dos lábios em um sorriso mínimo.

- Bem, achei que esse fosse seu nome. E não, eu não quero que você me mostre porque você sabe muito bem que eu NÃO GOSTO de sorvete de limão.

- Eu acho que todo mundo sabe disso, Maxwell... Mas como você disse que não estava secando o meu sorvete, eu acho que posso te mostrar outra coisa.

Duo não podia estar apenas imaginando coisas, porque o modo como Wufei se aproximava perigosamente, se arrastando pelo sofá, era bem mais concreto que os ideais de sua mente fértil.

E Duo estava com medo.

Era um medo estranho, porque nunca havia temido o que ele sabia que aconteceria ali, nunca havia receado receber as investidas de alguém a quem desejasse, mas naquele caso havia um elemento surpresa, uma coisa que Duo não tinha certeza se queria, se estava pronto para aceitar. Era o sorvete de limão.

Wufei foi chegando mais perto e a cada avançada que ele progredia, ele levava a colher de sorvete a boca e tirava, provando lentamente o doce gelado com a língua e provocando, conscientemente, um americano em pânico.

Mas Wufei sabia o que queria e iria conseguir.

E Duo sabia que Wufei sabia o que estava fazendo, e também sabia que ele iria conseguir. Porque no momento em que Wufei chegou perto o suficiente para encostar ambos os corpos, Duo não conseguia mais ser suficientemente sensato para se afastar, não _poderia _mais tentar se afastar.

Completamente inconsciente do que fazia, Duo se virou de lado, com uma das pernas dobradas sobre o sofá, colocando certa distancia sobre o corpo de Wufei, que percebeu os movimentos ao seu lado e virou-se também, deixando seus copos frente a frente. A distância pareceu incomodar logo em seguida, porque Wufei colocou as mãos em um braço de Duo o trazendo para perto.

Os olhos negros mais uma vez se prenderam no violeta, à medida que os rostos se aproximavam, como se pedissem permissão, mas não esperando pela resposta antes de subir as mãos para o rosto alvo e corado, trazendo-o para si.

Duo se deixava conduzir pelas mãos firmes em seu rosto, semi-cerrando os olhos e afastando a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado.

Wufei quase sorriu quando os narizes se tocaram, dando um último impulso para capturar aqueles lábios nos seus, quando percebeu que a boca de Duo nunca chegava e sentiu um movimento brusco a sua frente.

Grunhiu de frustração, abrindo os olhos e se deparando com um Duo ligeiramente ruborizado e sentado no chão, com as pernas firmemente seguras de encontro ao peito.

- Desculpa. Eu... Eu não queria... Mas o sorvete estava perto e eu... Eu não gosto do cheiro.

Wufei olhou rapidamente para baixo e viu o pote de sorvete apoiado sobre suas pernas quase se derramando em seu jeans. O sorriso provocante voltou a enfeitar suas feições e os olhos de Duo voltaram a brilharem, temerosos.

Pensar no rosto de Wufei tão próximo ao seu, no hálito quente que lhe tocava a face, nos olhos pequenos e quase fechados, ainda lhe mirando até o último momento... Antes de se fecharem e encontrarem o vazio.

Aquela reação havia sido impulsiva, completamente alheia as suas vontades, e Duo não podia acreditar no que havia acontecido... No que _quase_ havia acontecido.

Em um suspiro alto e pesado, viu Wufei levantar do sofá e colocar o sorvete em cima da mesinha de centro, bem afastado de onde estava, para logo em seguida sentar no chão, em sua frente, e o olhar nos olhos por alguns segundos antes de falar pausada e seguramente.

- Acho que o sorvete não vai nos atrapalhar mais.

Sorrisos. Duo achou que podia se acostumar facilmente a eles se emoldurando ao rosto de Wufei daquela maneira. E negar aquela afirmação seria uma tarefa impossível, mesmo que ele quisesse.

- Não. Eu acho que não.

E Wufei o beijou. E por um momento, Duo apenas sentia.

As mãos de Wufei passeavam por suas costas e seu rosto, em uma carícia quase distante, hesitante. Os lábios acompanhavam o ritmo das carícias, apenas um pouco mais ousados. A língua brincava... Ia, se insinuava e voltava, provocante. E depois de algum tempo, finalmente pediu passagem, tirando Duo de seus torpores, o deixando sentir o beijo.

Relutante, Duo resolveu explorar mais do beijo e acompanhar Wufei em seus movimentos. Em pouco tempo sua língua se insinuava e explorava os cantos reclusos da boca que se movia contra a sua e Duo sentia o gosto de Wufei lhe penetrar lentamente e se misturar com o seu.

E tinha gosto de sorvete de limão. E era doce, bem doce, disfarçando claramente o gosto cítrico da fruta, o deixando mais suave e saboroso. Era gelado, e melhor que qualquer outra coisa que Duo poderia querer no momento.

Beijaram-se por longos minutos, nos quais o gosto do sorvete parecia incrivelmente se acentuar, antes de Wufei se afastar devagar, querendo absorver cada uma das reações de Duo e guarda-las em um lugar onde poderia levar com ele eternamente. O sorriso que Duo deu, ainda de olhos fechados, pareceu ser o suficiente, e era uma réplica quase exata do seu próprio.

Duo abriu os olhos e observou um sorriso brincando no rosto de Wufei, enquanto ele trocava seus olhares para o sorvete em cima da mesa e para seu rosto, procurando ansiosamente por um comentário a respeito, no que Duo aumentou o sorriso.

- Acho que você me convenceu... Mas você usou métodos muito baixos, Sr. Chang.

- Baixos? Eu não ouvi você reclamar. Pra falar a verdade, acho que você estava até gostando.

- Eu não posso discordar disso.

- E então?

Duo pensou em o que aquela pergunta significava exatamente. Estava claro que não era apenas sobre o sorvete, até porque ninguém – e Wufei principalmente – saia beijando as pessoas apenas para provarem o quanto um sorvete era gostoso.

Apesar de aquele definitivamente ter sido o melhor sorvete que Duo já havia provado na vida.

- Eu acho que ainda não tenho uma opinião formada sobre o assunto, e se você pudesse me ajudar em relação a isso, eu ficaria um tanto agradecido.

Olhou demoradamente para Wufei e depois se deslocou o suficiente para alcançar o sorvete do outro lado da mesinha. O cheiro agora não lhe parecia tão ruim, e Duo até já conseguia assemelha-lo ao gosto de Wufei.

Ainda com os sentidos hipnotizados com as recordações, Duo pegou a colher dentro do pote e a encheu com uma quantidade considerável de sorvete, a levando em seguida para a boca de Wufei, que já tinha os lábios separados e sorria presunçosamente.

Mais uma vez a sensação entorpecente dos lábios macios contra o seu o invadiu com rapidez, e o gosto daquele beijo cálido e estarrecedor percorria cada fibra do seu corpo e a vontade de que não acabasse se juntava à sensação de que acabaria no momento seguinte e então Duo se via zonzo, perdido e completamente saciado. E aquilo era tão bom como qualquer outro simples beijo nunca poderia ser.

oXoXo

No outro dia depois do aniversário de Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Heero e Wufei voltaram ao seu apartamento para se desculparem com um almoço que ele realmente merecia.

Naquele dia Quatre apareceu com um filé à parmegiana que Duo podia jurar que nunca comera igual... Trowa o presenteou uma porção realmente exagerada – e muito bem vinda – de batatas fritas juntamente com um arroz branco que ele tinha quase certeza que não fora preparado por ele... Heero acertou nos refrigerantes, principalmente na quantidade do líquido negro sagrado que ele próprio abominava... Wufei, que novamente havia ficado com a sobremesa, nem cogitou a idéia do tal bolo com quantidades absurdas de chocolates.

E assim que o conteúdo da sacola plástica do chinês foi revelado, três pessoas se sobressaltaram visivelmente, e exageraram em suas expressões cômicas segundos depois quando um sorriso moldou a face de Duo.

- Mudanças de planos.

Foi a voz de Wufei para os amigos, que ainda acompanhavam o sorriso de Duo.

- Eu descobri que essa é a sobremesa perfeita.

Sorrisos. E isso agora era uma constante entre os dois.

-Eu não poderia estar mais de acordo!

Os dois nunca almoçaram almejando tanto a sobremesa quanto naquele dia.

E Duo gostaria de conhecer o ser humano que inventara o sorvete de limão... seria capaz de fazer-lhe um altar.

* * *

_Então continue, continue_

_Venha e me deixe sem fôlego_

_Seduza-me, provoque-me até que eu não possa mais negar_

_Esse adorável sentimento_

_Que me faz ficar aqui pelos seus beijos_

* * *

**[1] **Um doce para quem adivinhar quem não gosta dessas coisas todas.

**Notas da Bibis: **A Ci não iria postar essa fic, mas como eu me apaixonei por ela e a Blanxe também leu e gostou, eu resolvi tomar algumas liberdades e posta-la, com a devida autorização é claro. Reviews a deixariam muito feliz!


End file.
